


Spies

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU (!) that I wrote for Pylades :) Jack and Katherine on a mission...and their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pylades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/gifts).



“Damnit Katherine I said turn left!”  
Katherine ducks into shadow of a fake fern, readjusting the com device in her ear.  
“Left is crawling with Snyder’s guys. I need plan B.”  
“We’re already on plan G. Like, plan Gee-I wish I was having sex with my girlfriend but she decided to have a working vaca-”  
“Where am I going Kelly?” Her urgency pulls him back to business.  
“Stay straight for two hundred feet, then make that right. That’s the main hallway, it circles the entire building. If you can make it through there you’ll most likely pass behind that group.”  
“What about the cameras?”  
“Fifteen seconds of static is all I can guarantee.”  
“So I’m a sitting duck?”  
“Run fast.”  
“Jack!”  
“Fifteen seconds of static should get you around the corner, there’s a broom closet right after that bend. Wait there and I’ll upload a backtrack loop. Two cut outs is going to raise suspicion though.”  
“Why don’t you just upload the backtrack while you have the static running the first time?”  
“That could work.” Katherine rolls her eyes.  
“Don’t you roll your eyes at me!”  
“How did you-“  
“On my count.” She glances behind her. “You ready to run sweetheart?”  
“How far?”  
“One hundred meters. Give or take.” Katherine points her toe towards the corner.  
“Say when-“  
“Go!”  
*  
“I’m sorr-OW!” Jack steps back from a rather severe slap to the face.  
“I was this close to having a bullet to the brain Jack.” Katherine bring her thumb and index finger together for emphasis, locking the door to their hotel behind her and sparing his ego no . sympathy. “I’m sorry that we were the closest people to the case. I’m sorry it’s our anniversary. But that does not mean you can lose your cool. And especially not when you have me running full speed around a blind corner!”  
“Are you finished?”  
“No-“  
“Well let me know when you are. I’d like to clean your face up before you get a scar.” He gestures flippantly at the blood that’s caked on her cheek.  
“Wouldn’t be the first one.” She glares at him, but leans on the dresser. He doesn’t push the issue, just pulls antiseptic and gauze from the first aid kit he had waiting on the bed.  
“This is gonna sting. Don’t slap me again.” She steels herself against the drawers before retaliating to his comment.  
“You deserved it-“ She hisses as he holds the gauze against her cheek. “Damnit Jack-“  
“Hold still for a second will ya?” He moves closer, pinning her against the dresser. “And for the record, gonna take a hell a lot more than a ruined anniversary for me to nearly get you killed on purpose.”  
“I know.” She says, guiltily not meeting his gaze.  
“I’m glad you’re alright.” He cups his other hand against her uninjured cheek, tilting her chin to assess for further damage and bringing her gaze back to his. “Don’t know what I’d do if I lost you out there one day.”  
“Don’t you worry Kelly, that’s never gonna happen.” She winds her arms outside of his, pulling them back up to clasp his wrists. “Now kiss me and let’s make up.”  
“Whatever you say sweetheart.” He obliges her.


End file.
